The most common type of adjustable book covers are known as “folded covers”. Folded covers are comprised of a flat sheet of material that is folded around a book and tucked into the areas adjacent to the front and back covers of the book. Folded covers are adequate if the book is not handled or used extensively, however, folded covers tend to come off easily with moderate use because their design relies on friction to hold the covers in place. If an adhesive such as tape or glue is used to attach the cover to the book, the adhesive may damage the book and result in permanent tears or discoloration of the book surfaces. If a bookseller or owner customizes the cover by cutting and modifying the cover to specifically fit a particular book, then the cover cannot be re-used on a book of a different size. Additionally, folded covers are generally comprised of paper or thin plastic, and tend to be delicate and incapable of extensive wear.
The prior art also includes book covers comprised of more durable materials such as fabric, leather, vinyl, and heavier gauge plastics. Although these materials wear effectively, the associated size adjustment systems and cover retention mechanisms do not provide a snug and secure fit between the adjustable cover and the book.
The need exists for a durable adjustable book cover that incorporates a size adjustment system that ensures that the adjustable book cover correctly fits a selected book, and a cover retention system that ensures that the cover is retained on the book. The present invention provides an adjustable book cover comprised of a durable fabric that is maintained in the correct size by a hook-and-loop connecter system, and is held in position on the book by at least two resilient straps.